puppets_memeryfandomcom-20200214-history
W.D Frood
(This is a part of Puppet's Classical Memery) "☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ��✌☠ ☜✠��☼☜���� ❄☟☜ ��✌✋☠ ✋ ✌�� ✋☠�� ����☼✋☠☝�� (Nothing can express the pain i am in, Spring.)" After ST talks to W.D Frood. Appearance Frood Frood in it's old form looks like the puppet with the only difference being that he has Adventure/Sugar Rush Freddy's head. W.D Frood W.D Frood's only change in appearance is that his body is black and that he has white scars like MysteryMan.* *MysteryMan's skin is white, and his "scars" are black. Backstory Frood was basically just a regular puppet sharing his body with Sugar Rush Freddy until Springtrap started being made. Beta Puppets like Frood had something called Essence in them, allowing them to have perfect emotions and tears. Frood was attacked and his Essence was stolen in order to create The Flipside. The Flipside was a machine that could create perfect emotions to AI robots perfectly. Giving them Flipside Essence was also very quick. Meanwhile Frood became an emotionless ghost-like being appearing in every night. In other words, Frood became like Gaster, but he did not shatter across time and space. Minigames In order to get the Good Ending, you need to also find W.D Frood in every minigame. Night 1 Frood can be found in the stage area by following these steps 1. You need to go to ST and ask him about ghosts. 2. Return to the stage. 3. Frood should be in the dining area, interact with him and he will take you to a shattered reality. Night 2 1 Go to SB and ask her about what she knows about The Flipside. 2 Go to The Scrap Zone and use the elevator to go to Level 3. 3 Return to The Scrap Zone and interact with W.D Frood. He should take you to another shattered reality. Night 3 1 Go to SB again and ask her about shadow robots. 2 She should run away and ST should turn around to see W.D Frood. He'll take you to another S.Reality. Night 4 1 Go to Fredbear and ask him about Bartech. He should tell you his location. 2 Talk to Bartech about his visions. 3. Bartech should say something about "A puppet without emotions" and tell you what he knows about Frood's mystery. 4. Bartech will tell you to go to SB to find someone that looks like Frood. 5 Spring Bonnie should say that Frood came to her once, and that ST is probably the leader of some Frood cult. After that, Frood should appear instead of SpringBonnie. Night 5 1 In order to find Frood, you need to find Bartech and pull-a-Gaster* *Pulling a Gaster means going to the left and returning to the right. 2 Enter the door and interact with Frood. Night 6 Frood can simply be summoned by typing out FROODSLEGACY in the same room Tasknette is in. He will appear and end the minigame. Night 7 1. Frood can be found if all the tapes have been found. Touch the Pazfoopet plushie and he will appear shattered. 2 Find his mask and give it to him to end the minigame. Night 8 Frood will appear simply at the start if the steps to get the good ending have been made. He will then cause a "crash in time and space" and The Kiddin' Zone's ceiling will collapse, ending the minigame. Trivia * He's just a parody of Gaster. * He's the Shadow Doggo/Dogger of the Puppet's Memery universe Category:Puppets Category:Sprits Category:Puppet